newpoc_supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Analisk- Caved In
Major Characters Slated to Appear: '''Analisk, Terrastalker, Ballista A young biologist inspects an odd series of earthquakes after her lab is destroyed. After escaping from a rogue gang of the Illuminate, she becomes lost. Can she find her comrades in time while escaping the cold clutch of Ballista? '''This story is currently undergoing a minor rewrite. Prologue "Good evening, men. I've been expecting you." The squad circled the old man, who wore a gray lab coat which covered most of his body and jet-black glasses. His grand ivory mustache and beard covered his jaw, his eyes a piercing green. He glanced down at the soldiers as he spoke. "As you all know, the Illuminate's overall agenda is unknown even to most members themselves. For three years, the Unified Society and the Dynasty have devastated the continent with their wars. How do we know if the heads of this Illuminate are taking any action? Are they just going to let this slide?" The dark, desolate room was suddenly filled with conversation. "The only way the Illuminate can save the human race is by taking action against these factions as soon as possible," he said as a tall, dark android with bright jade-colored tubes protruding over its shoulders lumbered toward a white sheet. "Ballista, if you will?" The robot lifted the cloak, revealing a gargantuan metal tank the size of a fighter jet, plated in shining titanium, covered in the front by a sleek drill. "This device can burrow into the ground," the leader continued, "right under our enemies' sight. Inside this contraption is a drill capable of boring to the bottom of the Earth's crust, and can cause earthquakes of any magnitude through vibrating it." The discussion became louder. "How did he build such a thing?" "Is it safe?" "I think it's fine." "Sir, didn't you consult the Illuminate higher-ups about this plan?" one soldier asked. The roboticist shook his head. "Then how will they react to this, sir?" "Quite impressed." The room roared with controversy. "Aren't you afraid of disobeying our leaders, man?" said one. "Yeah, but he's got a point." "'Got a point'? This man's insane!" "An old fool, that's what he is." "I think it's crazy enough to work!" The automaton fired a neon bolt into the air, denting the ceiling and silencing the crowd. It thought that organisms making this much noise to its auditory processors were aggressive, or that at least silencing them would please its master. Had it fired directly at the crowd, though, it would have easily silenced them, but at the risk of its keeper becoming just as aggressive. The old man shut the entrance and opened a room containing dozens of shabby mattresses. "Make yourselves at home, men. You'll be staying here for a while." Uproar soon followed from the crowd. Ballista fired just above the soldiers' heads, causing sparks to leap from the walls. The outcry continued. Ballista aimed at the crowd but was held back by its master. "We will leave this facility tomorrow. I expect every one of you to be prepared for the worst," he said as he raised his voice. The man stopped as he saw a soldier fire a blaze at him, effortlessly blocking it with a faint psychic forcefield surrounding him. Ballista chased the soldier and held him between its cold, iron-plated torso, an arm and a hand-cannon, glowing with neon energy about to be unleashed. "If anyone else wishes to oppose me, Ballista would be more than glad to take your life and position." He approached the traitor trapped by the robot. "Do I make myself clear?" the leader said stoically as he glared at his whimpering captive. The poor man couldn't help but nod. "Release him." The rebel dropped onto the floor. "As I was saying, we will leave at 4:00 A.M.," he ordered as he left the facility, protecting the exit, his prized tank and his metal minion in impenetrable walls of energy. "That should leave us enough time to give the Dynasty a little demonstration." Category:Stories